Inside Daryl's mind
by Tazwalker
Summary: request done for hayley. a little something on what is going on in daryl's mind while being locked away


He sat in the dark and he couldn't forget. None of it. While Rick was right of course, all this sittin' an' waitin' around made him nuts. His muscles tense, he just was waitin' for something to happen. Anytime now. But maybe not. It seemed like he had been the only one hearin' the yellin' from another one of these big things they were caught in yet. So they had other people to feast on first.

Yup, he was certain that's what they did. Rick wasn't the only one seeing things. While Rick probably had developed an eye for little things during his cop days and therefore had seen the hints of their friends bein' around, he had seen them too. And he had seen the bones on the ground while runnin'. And he was sure they weren't animal-bones. But unlike Rick, he had gotten his eye for detail from a his fucked up like. Being a lil' redneck was anything but an easy thing. With Merle, his deadbeat father and those so called friends, he always had to look over his shoulder. Sure, Merle would protect his lil' brother but he just as much had been an ass to him. Of course some credit had to be given to the long gone brother for teachin' him stuff about tracking and stuff. So, there you go.

Yet, non of it helped to prevent him from running straight into this trap. Of course he rather would have his arm chewed of by a walker than risking anyone's life. Still, this situation gnawed on him. Who where the other people locked up? Was someone he knew in them? Carol? Beth? Hell, there was a snowballs chance in hell that even Tyreese was there. But of course you couldn't know. Not until they got out. And getting out was what he was waiting for. A plan was in development, Rick surely was back on track. Even if he showed some signs of an insanity he had seen before, Rick still had all his wits together. Cop. They were certainly sure to know how many people was in this place. The unknowns was the amount of weapons they had. But likewise they didn't know what this group had stored outside. And Rick was right by saying the things he said.

Clearly, the lack of food provided was for the purpose of weakening them. But water was supplied plenty. Not by opening the big doors, mind you. His captors weren't that stupid. But his mind kept on wandering back to the strange room. Candles and writings on the wall. It was only such a big guess to make. World gone to shit, everybody thought to have the right to do anything. Yeah, the things you do to survive. Eatin' squirrel, livin' in prisons, tearin' peoples throats out...

Moving his shoulders, some bones cracked in protest. It was cold in here. Some of his friends had piled up next to each other to keep some warmth to them. But he sat close to the door, one hand fumbling on a rusty edge that stuck out. With any luck, he could tear it out of the metal and use it as a weapon. After all, it was hard to believe that he really run of of luck. So many people he came to care for were here with him. Come on, what were the odds after what had happened and what they all been through? It wasn't just a piece of cake these days. Surviving, for sure, took its tool on you. Yet you still could see the good in people. And irony would have it that the worlds end had finally been his chance to bring out his. Of course, he never would say it out loud, never confess to anyone.

But it was a fact: being Daryl Dixon in the world that was left after the dead started walking wasn't so bad at all. And even though he now sat in the dark again, he knew he and the people around him would survive. And he also knew for a fact that he would find the still missing people. Why? Cos they sat in here together. And Rick was right: they didn't know whom they were fucking with.

Not knowing how long he had been sitting there, almost lost in his own mind, his senses became alert by a noise from outside. Took him a split second to know it was not a walker and it wasn't the daily water-supply. One quick nod to Rick and they were in position. Everybody was. The time was here. Now it was a matter of the stronger team. Slowly, the big doors slid aside. The clicking of guns outside. One quick look around told him all what he needed to know.

Ready, set, go!


End file.
